


不欢而散那一天的余下时间

by starsnape



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 肛珠
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnape/pseuds/starsnape
Summary: 基本算是一辆*风火轮*，情节过于简单以至于觉得一写总结就剧透完了。
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	不欢而散那一天的余下时间

【“呃……我搞砸了吗？”】  
【“我很抱歉……”】  
【“对我来说，你是我的搭档。”】

【“我有些私事要处理，警官，今天余下的时间就不奉陪了。”】

阴雨连绵不绝，渔村的小路泥泞不堪。走过水闸，路过库普瑞斯锐影，警督驱散了驾着它冲上高速公路一去不回的想法，径直走进昏暗老旧的褴褛飞旋，回到他自己的二楼房间。  
他将房门关死，并且过分谨慎地检查了通往旁边洗手间的门。  
他想要一个人呆着，将自己完全隔绝起来。不如人意的是这里的窗户没有窗帘，他能清楚地看到在旅店后院闲逛的少年犯，和那棵不久前枝桠上还挂着一具腐臭尸体的树——都不会勾起什么愉快的回忆。  
至少这里不像隔壁那间被*毁*了的房间。  
那个人*毁掉*过的东西可远远不止一间旅馆房间。  
不，不要想了。  
加剧自己内心的怒火对于眼下的工作进展毫无助益。  
曷城警督解开夹克拉链，从衣袋里取出笔记本放到桌上，拿出今天那支烟含进嘴里，未点火吸了一口空气——时间太早了，他看着表想到，烟卷燃尽后的几个小时想必会很空虚难熬。他现在心烦意乱，也没有办法静下来整理案件笔记。  
还有什么是能让他暂时从心绪中解放出来的呢。  
他倒在旅店的床上，含着未点燃的烟看着天花板。  
很久没有自慰过了。他忽然想到。  
天啦，在工作时间抚慰自身欲望——就算吞枪自尽他也不想承认此等突发奇想的离经叛道和这几天与他一同行动的那个疯子有任何直接或间接的联系。  
他把烟放在床头，从带来的行李里搜找出润滑液和肛珠——出于某些无法用言辞表达的理由，他随身带着这些东西，但德洛丽丝在上，他绝对没有想过在工作期间使用它们。  
警督解开腰带褪下裤子，和自己低垂的性器面对面愣了半晌。他是真的很久没这么做了，甚至一时想不起该怎样让自己开始。  
很多人习惯借助全裸或半裸体的人体海报或插画，但曷城警督更习惯于借用动情的文字描写进入状态——可以说是一种怪癖，也可以说是一种浪漫主义。文字可以只描绘情感的渴求而回避其中人物的性别特征，它会把欲望从你的心口点起来，而不是从下半身。  
他想起了一两段中意的词句，嘴唇轻蠕默诵那些被截取的*爱情*，同时将润滑液倒在双手上，像给锐影的车身打蜡一样仔细涂匀在金属制的肛珠表面。  
【“如果他有戴着肛珠，你是不可能听到的。”】  
在用手指抚摸着自慰道具时他忍不住想到，但愿在他做这些事的时候，*他*没有搞砸调查或者过度饮酒一头栽在柏油路上。神啊，他真的需要一点生理上的刺激帮忙驱赶脑海里有关哈里尔·杜博阿的担忧。  
他将身体前端的柱体拢在左手中，右手两根手指伸入股间开拓后穴。这部分手法他倒是没有遗忘，他轻轻搅弄自己柔软的内部，越拓越深，张弛的肌肉越来越渴望。  
他在床上弓起身体，观察着自己正用手指弄着的粉色的穴口。很难激起什么感想，就像看着一个与自己毫无关系的男人的身体。还是赶快让能肏爽它的东西进去吧。  
他拿起肛珠串，将尖端送到穴口，润滑过的冰凉金属球缓慢地一颗一颗地滑入。  
“嗯……啊……”口中轻轻漏出叹息，左手抓握下的性器逐渐充血变硬。  
光滑明亮的球体和*弹球*很像，但他绝对更喜欢*这个*。  
球体在肠道里用冰凉的金属触感标记着深度，但很快就在肠壁灼烧般的炙烤中升温，变为他自己的体温。肠壁肌肉从善如流地自行蠕动，挤压着温热的性爱玩具，敏感点在最小的球体上得到浅浅的摩挲。  
警督有些颤抖起来，*那里*有很长一段时间没有得到过真正的*爱抚*了，一点点的触碰都让他变得*不妙*。  
他暂停放入肛珠，给后穴一些时间习惯刺激，同时开始用手指抚弄膨胀起来的柱体。  
快感让他向后仰倒，呼吸在手指的动作下变得粗重起来。  
还不赖，他心想，身体压抑得太久了，他真的很需要一次象样的舒缓。  
他让自己尽量不去考虑墙壁的隔音效果，低沉的喘息从喉咙中得以解放。  
即使在他有*伴侣*时，金·曷城也不会在做爱时喊叫出来，这种贯彻到床的*矜持*是他的*从容自若*的一部分。因此并无人有幸聆听他在高潮前喉咙中翻滚的湿热声音，更不会有人听到他呼唤过*谁*的名字。  
警督将肛珠继续送到最深处，前列腺后方传来愉悦的摩擦，肉壁的穴口也愈加淫靡地张开——和冰冷的警督不一样，它*热情*地将自己准备好，为了容纳更*庞大*的东西，而不只是一串*玩具*。  
后穴用力地绞着金属球，将末端的拉环紧紧吸在洞口处，他让左手撸动性器的力度呼应着体内的刺激，在此他终于达到了暂时遗忘一切的目的，脑海变得空白，几乎是*快乐*地呻吟着，准备前往另一个国度，直到房门传来响动将他隐隐拉回现实。  
“金，你在吗？”  
“……！”  
为什么*他*要在这个时候跑来！  
警督还没有完全失去理智，所以知道这时装作不在要比带着喘息声扯着脖子骂回去有用得多。  
他停住动作，房间内停滞在他攀上高潮前的一瞬，而房间外，杜博阿警探在沉默中杵了一会儿后踩着那双蛇皮鞋离去了。  
但还没等他长舒了一口气回到自慰中，房间的另一道门又传来响动。  
“金……我听到你在……”抱歉警探决心选在这个时间来说抱歉，他在浴室那侧背靠着门，滑坐在地上，“今天的事我很抱歉，我向你保证不会再搞砸了。”  
警督叹了口气，手还扶在挺硬的半身上，他真的不想在这个节骨眼发出声音来。  
“警探……”他努力让声音听起来完全正常，“我请你现在让我一个人静一静。”  
“好吧，不过……你没事吗？我好像听到你在哭？”  
在这句话出口前，杜博阿的智囊团圆桌上，已经有至少三位成员对他疯狂警告，拼了命地把他往回拉，却还是未能阻止这场惨剧。  
“什么？！我没在哭！！”警督喊道，几乎是*怒吼*。  
“但……你听起来带着哭腔。”杜博阿回道，“现在也带着……”  
金·曷城顿时觉得下半身的血液顺着脊柱剧烈回涌，将整个脑袋炸了开。  
这个灰域级的蠢蛋！！他到底有什么毛病？！！没听过男人*叫床*吗？！！  
哦该死他还真*没*听过……  
好吧现在你*听过*了！！  
“金……”见他半晌没有搭话，杜博阿又开始叫唤，“金球……？”  
“不许叫*金球*！你就不能……闭上嘴滚开！”  
警督的枪套还穿在身上，如果杜博阿再激怒他一句，他很可能管不住自己的枪。  
“但是……你好像不太好，我很担心。”  
“我没事……”神啊……  
“那我能帮你做什么吗，任何事？”  
“没有，没有*任何事*需要你*帮我*。就帮帮*你自己*赶紧滚开那里吧。”  
“可你听起来真的很不好。你知道我不搞清你到底怎么了我不会——”  
“呃啊——！”警督对着天花板爆发出咆哮，“我在自慰！*自慰*！你满意了吗？！”  
门的另一侧终于安静了，只有自慰二字愤怒的回音在房间四壁徘徊了少顷。  
“……抱歉打扰到你了。”警探的语气听起来真的很抱歉。  
警督已经气得没了力气，而且已经没办法再继续下去了。  
“你还硬着吗？”抱歉警探开始嘘寒问暖。  
“没有了，已经没感觉了，不会有了，除非你现在握着一根二十公分长的屌进来草我。”  
“我可以……？”  
“不，你不可以。”如果他们面对面，曷城警督已经用眉毛制住他了，但即使是用带着未散潮热的声音来压迫他也绰绰有余。  
该放弃了，他想，逃离工作回旅馆*自慰*就是个错误。他拽住拉环用力扯出了整条肛珠，发出一声长长的叹息。  
“你刚刚拔出了一整条*肛珠*吗？”杜博阿问，他的耳朵真是灵敏得从不让人*失望*。  
“没有，没有*肛珠*。离开那，警探，别再窃听了。”警督翻身下床拿起卫生纸，开始擦掉身上粘着的润滑液。  
“可是，我现在很难离开这里……”  
“什么？你又说什么胡话。”  
“金……我想再听听你的声音……”  
警督不由自主地靠近了那扇门，他的搭档声音听起来有点奇怪。  
“警探……？”  
他将耳朵贴在门上，听到布料摩挲的声音，一些水声，和一丝呻吟。  
警督瘦削的喉结翻滚了一下——听起来门对侧的那个人是在……做刚才*他*在做的事？  
“金……”杜博阿低沉的声音在他耳边沙沙作响，他们之间只有一门之隔，“你现在是什么样？”  
警督深吸了一口气，然后开始照实描述。  
“一片狼藉，润滑液沾满了我的……两手，还有……”他说着，听到门另一侧的喘息变得粗重不堪。  
“你半裸着？”  
“算是吧，我脱了夹克，裤子褪到膝盖，正准备拉上去……我不知道我为什么要说这个。”  
但是他的性器知道了，这个刚刚半软下去的家伙有了自己的想法，它想和门对门的*搭档*一起来一次真正的*迪斯科*。  
“你的腿很好看，金。”  
“什么……？”这家伙该不会在哪里看着他吧？  
“那里皮肤很白，肌肉结实，看上去硬邦邦的，摸起来却很软……”  
好吧，看来只是在*想象*。  
*想象*也不是件坏东西。  
警督也让自己的背靠在门上，正式加入了杜博阿的性幻想，用沾着润滑液的手指掐住了自己一侧的大腿——摸起来确实是像那人描述的那样。  
“摸够了？想掰开看看更里面吗？”他刻意挑逗。  
“可以吗？我是说……在这个*想象训练*里可以吗？”  
“只是*想象训练*的话，可以。你想怎么做？”  
“我想让你躺下，面对着我，右手掌握住你最敏感的*地方*，左手掀起衣摆脱掉你的上衣……我想含你的*乳头*，你介意吗？”  
“很好，我也会做一样的事。”警督脱掉了自己的上衣，沉吟了一下，反问：“哪边的？”  
“右边？我的右边。”  
“好吧，继续。”他应声，用一只手握住性器，另一只手按在自己的左侧胸口上，掌下润滑液湿湿涟涟，很容易想象掺了啤酒的唾液涂抹乳头上的感觉，他揉捏着自己，发出叹息。  
“我勃起了，金。”  
“你何时不是呢，”他用镇定的口吻说，却在脑中不自禁地想象了那形状，该死，他*想要*，“然后呢？”他问。  
“额，我不知道我该*插*在*哪里*。”  
“肛门。”  
“额，你是说……”  
“你不需要人告诉你肛门在什么位置吧？”  
“好吧，那，”杜博阿停下来，好像在费力地查看什么，“我先拨开这一大丛毛……”  
警督差点笑出声。  
“我没有‘一大丛毛’，哈里。穴口是清晰可见的，看起来……很欢迎你。”  
“哇奥，”对方感叹，“性感极了。”  
“我会喜欢你揉一揉会阴，”警督轻声说，“在你进入我的时候。”  
“那我就这么做。”  
警督单手揉着会阴，让性爱玩具再次进入了自己。  
他听到杜博阿用手掌撸动性器的声音，跟随着*他的*节律拉扯自己体内的肛珠，他知道那粘腻的水声也一定传到了隔壁。就像他们彼此交错的喘息和呼叫，听起来并没阻隔着任何距离。  
他闭上眼睛，用身体感受着，覆盖着浓郁体毛的肢体笼罩在他上方，杜博阿腹部的软肉撞击着他，二十公分长（他不是很确定）的肉棒一次次撞击在他深处的敏感点。快感像倾倒而出的啤酒泡沫一样迅速攀升，眼看就快要满溢而出。  
眼前袭来了探灯般的耀眼白光，门板随着他的身体颤抖起来，他听到背后传来一声吼叫——他们一起射了出来。  
休息了一段时候，曷城警督站起身，走到床边拿起了那支等候他许久的阿斯特拉香烟，折返回到门边坐下，点燃了它。  
“金，”杜博阿的声音听起来有些迷蒙，不知他是不是手里拿上了一瓶酒，“我想吻你。”  
“下次吧，哈里。”警督缓缓吐出烟，说道，“我也想。”


End file.
